Of Tears and Rain
by periwinkle-eyes
Summary: Hayate got his heart broken on top of the tree. The second time was under it. He confronted her about his feelings, blurted it all out in one breath. He ended up getting hurt more than ever.


Disclaimer: NO :(

Heeeey. This is actually an old story of mine which I posted sometime last year, I guess? O.o Anyway, I deleted it, made a MAJOR change cause I re-read it and thought I wasn't happy about it and stuff. This was once titled, "I'll Back Off". I deleted a lot of my stories for rewriting cause I'm not just happy about them. /sad life

Enjoy, hm? *.*

#

She's happy now. But she is still the famous blackmailer. She is still Hotaru Imai. She is still the one I love. And the one who'll never love me back. Why would she? She has Ruka Nogi, the prince charming of the school. The one who has girls fainting just by smiling at them. The one who has soft golden locks and tantalizing cerulean eyes. Who would have thought they'll get together? They seem to have the worse relationship recorded. The boy being mercilessly blackmailed by the girl? That's not just a legit love story. But look at them, bonds has been created. And hearts now beats as one.

He was there. Hayate was there. It happened right in front of his eyes and he can't stop it. He shouldn't stop it. He doesn't have the right to. She was not and was never his. Hidden behind thick branches and layers of leaves, tears welled up and he watched. He doesn't want to but, his eyes couldn't look away. Right before his eyes, the only girl he ever loved is being taken away. Right before his eyes, he watched as love surround Ruka and Hotaru.

#

_Soft breeze pass through the Northern Forest as Hayate dozed off, high up the branch and away from prying eyes. Quick senses tells him that he is not alone. With one eye open, he glance down and saw a mass of vibrant golden hair. Without even taking the effort to look at the face, he already know who it was. Ruka Nogi. Only him would have that shining blonde hair. Sure there are others in the Academy who has blonde hair. But only Ruka's could have been that vibrant. Now, don't get him wrong. He is not an obsess fanboy or a stalker. It's just on pure observation._

_Heeding no attention to Ruka, he quickly dozes off. His eyes fluttered open once again when his ears picked up conversations from below._

_"Stalking me again Imai?" His ears perked as it take in the information that Hotaru is involved in the conversation._

_And coming out of thick bushes is none other than Hotaru. With her passionless eyes, she stared at Ruka. Bringing the viewfinder into her eye, she snapped a picture of the seemingly calm Ruka. Blonde hair dancing with the wind, cerulean eyes closed and a small smile painted his lips._

_"Do you have something to say to me?" Ruka asked, cerulean eyes staring deeply into lavender ones._

_"You expect something?" Violet orbs stares back just as deeply as the blue ones._

_"For quite sometime now, yes." Ruka answered back, determination in his voice._

_"And what would that be?" Before Hotaru could even blink, a mass golden hair blurred right at her eyes and something soft and plump landed right at her lips. It was those slow painstakingly short kiss. A peck filled with care and gentleness and love._

_Those lips pulled out seconds, or for Hotaru, million years, later. A warm breath cloud around her face as she felt her cheeks burned up._

_"It's not actually something to say but, you felt it right? How much I like you."_

_Violet eyes widened at the confession. "Don't joke with me Nogi. Cause it's not funny at all."_

_"Love is not something you can kid around with Imai. And I'm not the type of person who jokes about sincere feelings." Hotaru felt like melting right at the spot. Cerulean eyes, staring at her with utmost sincerity. She could literally see her love story in those eyes. Her own sweet love story._

_"I'm not asking for a reply today. You may need to think about it thoroughly. Don't rush, I'll wait for your answer. Don't feel pressured just because we see each other everyday, you feel like you have to give me your answer right away. Take the time you need. If it's Hotaru, I'll patiently wait for it." Ruka said, with a genuine smile on his face._

_Those cold emotionless eyes, void from all feelings, softened. A smile finds its way to Hotaru's lips as her eyes sparkle from delight and extreme beatitude._

_"You know what they say?" She asked Ruka, who was downright confused by the sudden cheer in Hotaru's face and voice. She leaned in and whispered._

_"Never give up the things that once made you smile."_

_And it was lips against lips. Passion and love all in that one clash of skin. Sparks appeared and suddenly, there are butterflies in their tummies, and it was birds and bees._

_Unnoticed and neglected from atop the tree, it was a storm in the eyes of Hayate._

#

There's a loud grumble coming from above, dark clouds covering the once blue sky and the cool wind startled the leaves and they began to sway with it. The obvious sign of incoming rain.

Hotaru sighed as she walks faster to reach her own laboratory with new ideas for invention swimming in her head. The cold wind seeping through her clothes, raising goosebumps all around her skin. She's a good more or less hundred meters away from her lab and by the humungous size of it, it is now in her line of vision when there's a flash of lightning from above and the pouring of big fat raindrops started.

Hotaru growled under her breath as she took shade on a big tree where she and Ruka used for their sunny day picnics. She silently cursed herself for overlooking the obvious sign of destruction on her flying duck scooter. The downpour makes it impossible to walk the remaining distance between where she is and her safe zone.

For five minutes, she stood there, her back on the tree trunk, occasionally sighing and wishing that the rain might stop or someone would pass by with an umbrella. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them again, someone is hovering over her. This someone is obviously much taller than her, and judging from the body structure, she conclude it is a boy.

Gathering her courage, she looks up and glared. "Oh, it's you."

Hayate gave her a big grin and said, "Hello, Cool Blue Sky!"

"What do you want?" Hotaru asked. It's enough pain in the ass that she couldn't move a single step because of the rain and another pain in the ass appears?

Hayate steps in closer, effectively pinning Hotaru into the tree. He lean in his face, drawing closer to Hotaru's. She tries to divert her eyes but his very orbs locked with her and it seems like there's no escape.

"You have always been so oblivious to everything around you. I bet you don't even know when Nogi start liking you." Hayate started, slowly smirking. "You don't put people's feelings into consideration, you just hurt them."

"How I deal with them is none of your business." Hotaru retorted back. She doesn't like where this is leading.

"Do you know what it feels like being hit with your Baka Gun? It hurts. This is not emphasize but, most people who has been hit by that gun of yours suffered from extreme muscle pains. Too extreme that some of them are sent to the hospital."

"It's not my fault. It's not my fault that they are too idiotic that whenever I aimed my gun at them, it just discharges." Hotaru said. Is it what this guy wants? To tell her about how people are greatly affected by her invention?

"Right. That's how it is. You are the ice queen after all. You don't care about anything else that doesn't benefits you." Hayate said, head bowed down and eyes covered by his fringe.

Hotaru furrowed her eyebrows as she give a half-glare, half-confused look to Hayate. "Hey, what's wrong with you? Why are you suddenly spurting out nonsense like this?"

"You." Hayate started. He looked deeply into Hotaru's eyes, trying to convey every hurt he suffered this last few months. "Do you even know how I felt?"

"What are you talking about? I don't - "

She was cut off from what she is supposed to said when Hayate slam one palm on the tree trunk just beside her head. Her eyes widened from the impact cause.

"You don't know? You know how I felt. Since the first time we met, you know. And you ignored it. I can't blame you. You were a kid that time. All you care about was inventions and money you got from it. That was a few years ago Hotaru. Everyday of that few years, every time we meet, be it in the campus field, the hallway, the canteen, anywhere, I told you about my feelings. It's embarrassing but, I did it anyway. Because I like you, so much. That no matter how embarrassing it is, I'd do it. Even though everyone stares at me like I'm a weirdo, even though they laugh at me, I'd do it."

The sincerity in Hayate's eyes glowed and sparkled as his long confession comes out of his mouth. He lowered his head, bit his lower lip and absentmindedly gripped the tree trunk. And Hotaru watched all of this with guilt and pity in her eyes.

"I'm.." Hotaru said, which cause Hayate to look up and stare right at those purple orbs. "I'm someone who doesn't care. Someone who ignores all sincere feelings around me. Someone who is oblivious to emotions. Someone who doesn't feels. An ice queen. That's what you thought, that's what everybody thought, right?"

Hayate pulled back as he watch with his own eyes the tremble of the others. He never, not once, seen Hotaru like this. She always has been the strong, cold, emotionless one. The one who doesn't even show the slightest of emotions, the one who is not even capable of one. But, here it is. In front of him, all emotions all in one pair of purple eyes.

"I'm.. I'm not like that." Hotaru said, staring at Hayate with distress in her eyes. "I'm capable of being happy, of being sad, of being confused. I'm not a robot."

With shocked eyes, Hayate completely pulled away, stepping backwards until the splash of the heavy downpour covered his skin and layering on top of his head.

"A lot of people misunderstands me. Because I don't show emotions often, they really thought that I am not capable –- "

There was a soft mutter from Hayate but, Hotaru didn't miss it. She heard it, the silent statement of ceasing ones feelings.

"_I don't deserve to like you."_

With lone-filled eyes, Hayate looked up. Raindrops speeding down his hair, softly sliding down to his face and neck. With a sad, soft smile, he said, "If I don't understand you, if I judged you quickly just based on your appearance, if I didn't bother looking deep inside you, do I even have the right to like you?"

And just like that, the downpour continued and so does the tears in Hayate's eyes.

#

Hmm, that's it. Do review. You know, reviews encourages us writers to write more. (I'm not the only one, admit it :D) Btw, thank you for reading. :*

-periwinkle-eyes


End file.
